Bath House
by Lobishop
Summary: Sasuke is prepared for a relaxing bath after training but Orochimaru has something else in mind. All I can say is Sasuke isn't a virgin anymore. OroXSasuke, ONESHOT, YAOI, BOYXBOY,SMUT  Rating is there for a reason peoples :D


AN:

Hello everyone, this will be only my second story. I am actually quite nervous about it, especially since it's my first ever OroXSasuke fic. Strangely I've been obsessed with Orochimaru lately so I figured I write a one-shot.

There is Lemon, so you have been warned. The rating is up for a reason you know. This fic is BoyXBoy so if you don't like, go away and find someone who cares. Please rate and review! :D

Enjoy the story!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bath House

"Training for today is completed, you are dismissed Sasuke." Kabuto informed the now 15 year old Uchiha; Sasuke nodded turning to make his leave. He figured he'd head for a bath house, to rid himself of the day's stink.

He had been with Orochimaru's gang for three years now and has made amazing progress. His strength and body had made huge changes over such a short period of time. Of course he had gotten taller, about a few more inches than Orochimaru. His power and skill had at least doubled in might. Now if one looked at his body, the transformation from _boy_ to _man_ was clearly visible. His body more firm and muscular, it was quite the sight to see.

There was a private space in the bath house that Orochimaru had set up for him, wanting his next body to be as comfortable as possible, that he would use after every training session. The reason for this is that Orochimaru didn't want a bunch of smelly people walking around him, it made him sick to his stomach. Sasuke lazily striped himself of his loose clothing, grabbing all of his cleaning utensils with a sigh he headed for the bath.

Just as he slid open the door to the hot spring, his jaw dropped at the sight of something he would have never imagined in his life. Standing out of the water, pale skin glistening underneath the moon light, and looking positively irresistible was Orochimaru.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Finished with your training already?" Orochimaru purred as he rested against a rock,

"O-Orochimaru-Sama? What are you doing?" Sasuke slightly stuttered in surprise as his eyes wandered up and down the older male's body.

"Bathing of course." Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the absolutely beautiful being he'd ever seen!

The way his long, ebony hair matted to his wet skin like a blanket, and his fiery, wicked eyes that looked at him so... lustfully. His sleek, body, looked so soft and warm. It made Sasuke lick his lips subconsciously. Sasuke's eyes looked upon the appendage that rested between Orochimaru's legs, it was semi-hard and almost a rosy color. The raven haired youth couldn't prevent the heat that rose to his face, causing the older Shinobi to chuckle.

"I-I'm Sorry, I-I'll come back when you're finished." Sasuke was trying his hardest to keep cool and walk out but he was only stopped by a long tongue that wrapped around his waist, pulling him back towards the spring.

"No, no, no Sasuke-kun, join me." Orochimaru tempted as he curled his index finger in a 'come hither' motion. Not able to turn away, Sasuke followed the calls back to his 'master'.

"That's it Sasuke-kun, there is plenty of room for the both of us." Orochimaru purred as the boy got close enough that he was able to grab his shoulders and pull him into the water.

Orochimaru's long, snake like, tongue left Sasuke's waist sliding back into its rightful place in Orochimaru's mouth. Using some pressure, the Sanin pushed Sasuke down so that he was fully coated in water. Letting him rise back up he had to say he liked the look of a wet Sasuke a lot more than a sweaty Sasuke. He wondered how he would look if he was all sudsy. That's an idea!

"Let's get you all cleaned up." He smirked as he grabbed a soap rock from the cleaning things Sasuke brought and began to lather it in his hands.

He figured he would start with the younger Shinobi's chest, his hands washing any surface he could touch. His fingers sliding up to Sasuke's dark, nipples, rubbing them gently. Sasuke was slightly shocked to find he was sensitive on his nipples. Orochimaru pinched them hard, twisting them slightly as he did. Sasuke moaned out in pleasure, which surprised him. He only could moan harder as the treatment of his nipples became more rough, even resulting in some bruising. Scooping some water into his hands, Orochimaru washed the soap from the boy's chest.

"One spot completed Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru grinned as his long tongue sneaked out; leaving a slimy trail of saliva down the boys neck to his chest and back to his bruised nipples.

Brushing his tongue against a pert bud, Sasuke hissed in pleasure. Loving his response he orally attacked a nipple, devouring it whole. Not wanting the other nipple to be neglected, he let his fingers work on it.

"Ah... Orochimaru-sama..." Sasuke was unaware he moaned out his 'masters' name, his eyes shut, dwelling on the pleasure he was receiving.

"Wow... your nipples are so sensitive, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru grabbed the soap once again and turned Sasuke around so that his back faced him.

Scrubbing the boy's back, he had to admire the way Sasuke had developed over time. He was so muscular and defined; it was practically made for him! It will be a great body to take over when the time comes. He embraced the boy from behind, reaching for a new goal. Slightly cold fingers slid down Sasuke's chest, abs, and lower stomach, until they reached their destination. Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt Orochimaru's hands grasp a hold of his now completely hard erection.

"Mmm... Sasuke-kun, you really aren't a little boy anymore." He purred into his ear, sending a small shiver down the Uchiha's spine.

Sasuke practically lost it when he felt Orochimaru's hand stroke him, having never touched himself before the sensation was entirely new to him and it was mind blowing. Orochimaru pumped him a couple more times making Sasuke moan loud and his breath come in short pants.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You're a virgin aren't you Sasuke-kun?" He felt slightly embarrassed by the question, so he tried to ignore it.

"Answer me, Sasuke-kun." His grip on the Uchiha's manhood tightened painfully, making him grunt.

"You should know damnit! I left with you before _that_ could even happen." Complained Sasuke, glaring at the older male.

Loosening his hold, Orochimaru's lustful tongue sneaked out inching slowly to the younger males aching member. Only to stop just as he was about to reach it.

"Sasuke-kun, sit on the edge for me?" Sasuke did as he was asked, wanting to see exactly what he had in store for him.

"Thank you." Not wasting time, his tongue coiled around the throbbing extension. Orochimaru's tongue was slightly hotter than the spring water he was just submerged in. Just his tongue being around him made Sasuke grip the edge of the spring trying to gain some leverage.

"Holly..." He moaned out as he watched Orochimaru's tongue move around his cock like a snake. The erotic sight had him on the brink.

"Do you like it Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru teased, laughing at the boy's reaction to his first blow job.

"Yess..." Sasuke was so hard at this point it was starting to hurt, twitching and throbbing against his tongue was also an erotic feeling.

"Good." On that note, Orochimaru deep throated him completely and with ease. Especially since he was used to swallowing unusual objects whole.

"AHH!" All that heat and pleasure and once was too much for the inexperienced Nin, he came right then and there. With three large gulps, Orochimaru swallowed Sasuke's seed.

"Quick one huh? Fine, now you'll last longer for the real fun." Sasuke was still high from his climax, to really hear a word Orochimaru was saying.

Finally, as he started to come down from his orgasmic high, Orochimaru devoured his cock again. Sucking on his manhood roughly, making Sasuke's hips buck slightly. With all his sucking, licking, kissing, and even nibbling of the younger Nin's cock, he was at full attention once again. The Sanin pulled off of him with an audible "pop", and wiped some of the drool from his own mouth. Sasuke groaned at the loss of Orochimaru's skilled mouth.

"Relax Sasuke-kun, the best part is coming. Give me your fingers." Seeing that the boy's fingers were plenty wet from the spring, he aimed them towards his entrance. Sasuke looked curiously at him.

"Push them inside me one at a time, I want to be ready for you big-boy cock." He winked, Sasuke reluctantly pushed his finger past that first ring of muscle, 'One finger at a time' he tried to keep that in his head.

It was strange to feel that tight heat wrap around his finger, pulling him in deeper inside. Looking at Orochimaru, he was surprised to see the expression that rested there. It was pleasure and pain written on his face. His eyes shut tight and his face flushed, he'd never picture that expression on Orochimaru's face at all. Almost encouraged to continue, Sasuke slid a second finger inside hearing Orochimaru moan.

"Scissor your fingers..." Orochimaru moaned out, biting down on his lower lip and now straddling Sasuke's lap, pressing their erections together.

"Like this?" He spread his two fingers apart, then closing them up again. Orochimaru moaned as he repeated the action.

This whole time Orochimaru had been the one giving pleasure and being in control, now he was on the receiving end and it had his body a sight to see. Panting, mouth in almost a perfect 'o', red faced and hardly able to talk. Sasuke liked this. The feeling of being the one responsible for that expression on his face, and those lovely moans leaving his lips. Exploring what he could do, he curled his fingers slightly inside the older male.

"AH!" Orochimaru practically screamed when Sasuke hit a super, sensitive, pleasure nerve within him.

"There! Right there! Keep going!" Orochimaru demanded and Sasuke knew that was the spot to aim for from now on.

Sasuke added a third finger and thrusted them against that bundle of nerves within the older Shinobi. He writhed in pleasure, pulling Sasuke into a heated, passionate, kiss. His tongue exploring every section of Sasuke's mouth. They were both distracted by the heat of the kiss to want to part for air, but when the need became too strong Sasuke pulled away first. Orochimaru was almost at his breaking point.

"Enough! I want your cock in me _now_!" Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the older male moving so that his upper half rested against a rock but his lower half was still in the water.

"Okay." Aiming at his opening he was slowly sliding in, but Orochimaru grew impatient and impaled himself on Sasuke's hot cock. Sasuke hissed in pleasure, that tight, hot, space, just felt too good. Sasuke stilled trying to cool down so that he won't cum too quick.

"Move Sasuke..." Orochimaru said in almost a growl, Sasuke pulled out so that only the tip of him remained within the body beneath him then slammed back inside hard and rough.

"Yes! Just like that! Pound into me with your big-boy cock!" Orochimaru exclaimed pounded into him at a fast pace.

Sasuke used Orochimaru's hips as leverage while he pounded without mercy, changing the angle of his thrusts looking for that one spot. With an adjustment of his own hips he found it. With a scream like moan, Orochimaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Do you like it when I fuck you _**there**_?" Sasuke leaned over, whispering his words into his partner's ear.

"Yes Sasuke-kun! I love it!" His words pumped him up even more,

"You love my big-boy cock?" Sasuke said as he nibbled his ear lobe lustfully.

"Fuck yes!" Sasuke licked and nibbled on his neck, he was really enjoying dirty talk.

"Say: 'I love your big-boy cock Sasuke'." He added biting roughly on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"I LOVE YOU BIG-BOY COCK, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke pulled out, making him whine in displeasure.

Sasuke flipped Orochimaru around so his back was pressed against the rock and he could see his face clearly. Lifting him up slightly, he plunged back into that intense heat. Orochimaru's legs wrapped around the younger male's hips pulling him deeper inside. Sasuke's hand went to Orochimaru's cock that was dripping with pre-cum. He copied what Orochimaru had done to him earlier and pumped his hot cock, doubling his pleasure.

"Ah! Orochimaru-sama... fuck! You feel so good!" He knew he was close,

"Harder Sasuke!" Sasuke increased his speed as much as he could, smacking his prostate each and every time.

"I'm SO CLOSE!" Determined to get Orochimaru to cum first, Sasuke lowered his head enough to lick at Orochimaru's twitching cock.

"AHHHHH! Sasuke-kun!" That did it, Orochimaru's cum coated Sasuke's chest and some of his face. The feeling of Orochimaru's inner muscles tightening made Sasuke quickly go over the edge crying his name and shooting his load deep into Orochimaru.

Crawling out of the water, the two collapsed, spent entirely. They panted and rode out their orgasms, Sasuke felt like he could barely keep his eyes open. He never felt so exhausted before in his life, or so desperate for sleep.

"Not bad for a Virgin." Orochimaru smirked,

"Not 'virgin' anymore." Sasuke added sitting up,

"You're right; I have officially tainted you completely." He laughed,

"Is this the reason I have a private section of the bath house? So you could have you way whenever you get slightly turned on?" Sasuke asked,

"Well, putting it like that I sound like a pervert." Sasuke's eyes lowered into a glare.

"Oh Please, like you didn't enjoy it."

THE END


End file.
